warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chaffeen
Make a post! Nicholas Chaffee (Chafeen) (talk) 05:15, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Don't Forget to Sign your Posts, I don't know who you are if you don't Sign. Nicholas Chaffee (Chafeen) (talk) 04:14, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Secrest of Castellan Dont worry Chaffen I have already planed about LOS offer. As soon we finish with the matter at hand we will strike his forces okay? I hope you agree with me. :D Sanguinior (talk) 14:29, June 5, 2014 (UTC) can u link me to the space marine rp pls i lost the link it wa spsace marine rp 2.0 General patton 101 (talk) 02:08, July 25, 2014 (UTC)patton I'm starting to get the feeling that arguing with Patton is like playing chess with a pidgeon, no matter how good you are in comparison the pidgeon will likely just knock over the pieces, crap on the board, then strut about like it's victorious. Hereticalthoughts (talk) 05:39, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Maybe he's trying to parody the stereotypical Imperial citizen/fanatic? Either that or he believes the video games are all there is to 40k. *smh* Hereticalthoughts (talk) 02:27, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Were you the one who asked whether Patton was trolling my page? I didn't see a signature so I can't be entirely sure who left it, I'm assuming it was you since you're the last guy I talked to. If yes, then nah he wasn't trolling, it was in response to when I first criticized his english skills or lack thereof. He seems to be the defensive type to be honest. Hereticalthoughts (talk) 20:40, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Were you the one who asked whether Patton was trolling my page? I didn't see a signature so I can't be entirely sure who left it, I'm assuming it was you since you're the last guy I talked to. If yes, then nah he wasn't trolling, it was in response to when I first criticized his english skills or lack thereof. He seems to be the defensive type to be honest. Hereticalthoughts (talk) 20:41, July 30, 2014 (UTC) i hope you don't think i was implying that you were being mean, i most certainly wasn't. everyone who's replied so far to patton's ill-informed opinions has done so in a rational and fair manner - but that's just my opinion :P. i feel exactly the same about the ill-informed claiming 'facts' without any evidence (not to mention the horrific grammer), but your last statement about 'you don't like being told you're wrong' i thought was meant as you don't like being told you're wrong, like, ever. obviously i now realise you meant being told you're wrong despite you having evidence to support your opinion, which is a feeling i wholeheartedly share. sorry if you thought i was saying you're mean, but i havn't seen you say anything mean yet....except for hauling garion back into the armoury :P Callummacdonald79 (talk) 01:57, July 31, 2014 (UTC) well the dark angels are hard to get along with, with anyone other than their succesors and garion's youth amplifies that trait, and i specifically wanted him to not be particularly liked by the other characters. i'm glad you like the character though, so thanks, and while i did initially tailor him to not have much of a role (because of my horrendous broadband) i've ended up fleshing out a fairly large backstory for him which will be unveiled - if he survives long enough :) as for patton, i agree with shas - just ignore his posts. heretical's pidgeon analogy is pretty apt and when you respond to him all you're really doing is wasting your own time and giving him something else to respond to in his stereotypically childish manner. i get the impresion that he's relatively new to 40k, having got into it from the imperium and space marines point of view and as such he knows (seemingly) almost nothing about the larger picture. ''you ''know that you've done your research and that you know what you're talking about, just as the rest of us (excluding patton) have done our research and know what we're talking about, but more importantly the rest of us know that you know what you're talking about. Callummacdonald79 (talk) 14:40, August 6, 2014 (UTC) thanks saw your post in the RP i thank you very much and i hope there are no hard feelings between us still?General patton 101 (talk) 23:20, August 12, 2014 (UTC)patton I'm on North American Mountain time, and you can reach me at dj02@q.com MasterofAgony693 (talk) 04:04, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Invitation Hey Chaffen, this is the LOS just wondering if you would like to participate in my new RP. I do plan to keep things as balanced an fair as possible, and I can promise that it will be better than Secrets of Castallan. http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:55041 Please check it out and hopefully join. Yours sincerely The Lord of Silence (talk) 22:24, August 21, 2014 (UTC) In Answer to your reply That is okay then Chaffeen, I am fine with that. The Lord of Silence (talk) 20:34, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Keeping the RP alive Hi Chaffeen, I was wondering. While Jago is away, maybe we can use the time to improve the relationship between Lars and Thracnyck(also we can do that with each other crew member). I will post first. ZiXIS (talk) 22:14, August 29, 2014 (UTC) rp? you lloking for anymore rps? if so maybe check mine out? and i know we had our differences but we good mate?General patton 101 (talk) 23:02, August 31, 2014 (UTC)patton Rp invitation Hey Chaffen! What's up? I was thinking to invite you to a new Rp. I remeber your passion for Rp, so I thought to invite you! I know that you are now less active, but if the situation will change, and if you will have a good mood, then feel free to join us! So this is a one-character rp, it is set on a Hive-World, in a Hive-City called Sylvester. Each and everyone picks their character. We have the Reinno who plays as a would-be corrupted noble, and Jared(the creator of the Rp who plays as a witch. Then we have me, who plays as an acolye to Inquisitor Heinrich, who is played by Masterof agony, and Patton as his Inquisitorial Storm Trooper. Oh and Sanguinior plays as a bounty hunter and Axeman plays as a Heretek. So again... if you will have a time, a mood, and an idea who you will play, feel free to join us! ZiXIS (talk) 18:02, December 10, 2014 (UTC) the RP http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:58271 RP Links Here is a link to a IC thread: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:58271#37 And here is the link for the OOC thread: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:58309#100 Oh and before joining the RP, present your character in the OOC thread, ok? And your only options are humans, Chaos or the Imperium. Try to choose a profession that does not make you OP, but gives you more or less control over NPCs(The characters the serve your main character). I will explain what is currently happening. Marcus the Bounty-Hunter(Sanguinior) is running around the city and tries to stalk whoever he targets. Heretek Derrax(Axeman) is working on something in his secret lab. Inquisitor Heinrich(Masterofagony), Throne Agent Reyn(Me), and Inquisitorial Storm Trooper Frost(Patton) are going back to the Upperhive, after trying to enter a Noble's Palace and killing a banch of Heretics in the Upperhive's Cathedral, we are on our way back to Arbites Precinct(which is in the Upperhive), to spend the night there. Witch-Amanda(Jared) is hidding in the shadows while making her way to some place. Lord Valiodas(Reinno) is doing the regular things that Nobles do, and he hold some special tome. Oh and it is a night time now, every 25 IC posts move the day time to the night time, and every 20 IC post move the night time to the day time. So this is the current situation, think how your character can add to the plot. Maybe you want to be one of the high ranking Arbitrator or something else... ZiXIS (talk) 11:12, December 12, 2014 (UTC) New RP Invitation Hey Chaffen! What's up? I'm starting my own rp (it has no connection to the previous one, in which I was not the GM). In a Rogue Trader style. Master of Agony was asking about you, I don't know if you still visit the wiki, but if you do, then please do reply to me. I'm also inviting Amy, remember? the one who played Lady Lizbeth? Any way, I know that you don't like rps where there are more than 4 players, but if you will change your mind, then conntact, ok? The Rp's recruitment thread: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:59964#27 ZiXIS (talk) 16:38, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Inqusitorial RP invitation Hello Chaffeen, and welcome back to the Wiki, I'm not sure if the Inquisition is your thing or not, but ZiXIS, Supahbadmarine, myself and several others are planning to begin an Inquisition themed RP, we haven't had much of those on here, if you're intrested, here's the recruitment thread: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:63445 ,It would be nice to see you in the RP, (I think you'd make a great Inquisitor or throne agent). MasterofAgony693 (talk) 21:50, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Also, in case if you are wondering about the 2 Deathwatch rps... well... they are kinda dead... you are the only one who have posted a reply in the a half an year that has passed. ZiXIS (talk) 22:29, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Digital Weapons Digital weapons, or digi-weapons, appear to be rings or other jewellery, but are actually powerful ranged weapons, either archeotech or of xenos manufacture. The most common ofthese (if common can be used to describe such wondrous items) are crafted by the ape-like aliens known as the Jokaero. Their creations are so marvellously constructed that even Throne Agents of the Holy Ordos have been known to wear them. Two of the most popular types of digital weapons amongst the agents of the Calixian Conclave are the digi-las weapons, and digital explosives. Digi-las weapons are usually modelled in the form of rings, and can be used in close combat as a pistol. Digital explosives are made to look like a wide variety of jewellery, are armed by applying precise pressure to certain points, and then thrown. Of course, both have their drawbacks: digi-las weapons take considerable time to replenish their tiny power reserves (1d5 hours before the weapon may be fired again), and digital explosives are strictly one use only, making them an expensive investment. ZiXIS (talk) 22:12, June 1, 2015 (UTC) I heard a rumor that you are quiting the Inquisitor RP. Is it true? If so please inform me. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:55, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Some changes... Hey Chaffeen. I thought that we should go through your character once more. The thing is that your character and Sanguinior's character are kinda alike, thus, I thought it would be wise to make some changes to your character. I will be on the wiki's chat all day long, so we will have a plenty time to talk. P.S I am also making a new character, so those chages will be required. ZiXIS (talk) 08:57, June 15, 2015 (UTC) character creation Hey Chaffeen, I know that you are currently working on your character, but I also wanted to council you about your character. So he will match the Inquisitor's needs. I will sit every morning on the wiki's chat so we could talk about your character. If you think that you won't be able to contact me this way, send me a message on how you see your character in more or less of a sense. ZiXIS (talk) 16:15, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Invite Hello You are being contacted about my new RP in the Vulture saga (not official name) due to having participated in at least one campaign or in some other campaign I participated in. If you have received this before then you know how this goes... http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:65582 If not, then yes I do make a habit of inviting those who have previously played. Yours truly Commissar Danny D99 (talk) 05:31, July 15, 2015 (UTC)